


How Far Are You Willing To Go?

by homokage



Series: KakaNaru One-Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Mild Smut, naruto seducing kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: Naruto would do anything just wants to see what's under Kakashi's mask.





	How Far Are You Willing To Go?

third person p.o.v.

Naruto had always wanted to see what was under his Kakashi Hatake's mask. 

Could he have possibly been hiding buck teeth or big lips as his teammates had imagined? The question had been eating at him ever since he met Kakashi, and now he was at his wit's end. 

No matter what was required of him, he'd find a way to see what Kakashi's face looked like beneath that mask.

The 16-year-old boy was even willing to seduce his own sensei if he had to. However, Kakashi was straight, right? He had to be. 

Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat Ninja, had to be straight. He was desired by every woman in the village and could have any woman he wanted. Then again, Naruto had never seen him with a woman. 

The odds of Kakashi liking men were 50/50 at this point, and Naruto was willing to bet the odds were in his favor.

Naruto sat up in his bed, having finished coming up with his plan, got up and left to find his sensei. 

Naruto didn't know where his sensei would be and the best place to start would be training ground 7. With that in mind he jumped across the roofs, some of the villagers waving at him as he passed by, others not too happy that he was on top of their houses.

It wasn't long before he reached the forest that would lead him to the training ground. He jumped from tree to tree, going as fast as he could in hopes that Kakashi was actually at the training grounds.

Naruto started to grow more anxious as he approached his old training ground, two figures standing in the clearing: Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

The Uchiha turned to look at Naruto, a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke had the same idea he had.

Naruto scowled at the Uchiha as he jumped down onto the grass, landing only a few feet away from the pair. For his plan to work, he needed Kakashi to be alone.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Naruto asked, hoping the Uchiha would take the hint, and leave.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and was about to tell Naruto off, but Kakashi spoke first.

"Sasuke, that's enough training for today. Go home" Kakashi ordered, dusting his hands off on his Jonin vest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glaring one final time at his rival before he used the body flicker, leaves now falling where he once stood.

Now that Sasuke was gone, it was just Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto was now able to continue with his plan.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Sensei, I keep getting these weird sensations down there" Naruto pointed to his crotch and tried to seem as innocent as he possibly could. 

Naruto took pleasure in seeing just how taken aback Kakashi was at the statement. It wasn't too long ago that Naruto had been a young boy that Kakashi was in charge of training. Now, he was becoming a man, physically and mentally.

"That's puberty Naruto, your body is changing, and your hormones are acting up," Kakashi informed his student. 

Naruto nodded his head, biting his lip as he met Kakashi's eyes. He could see something change in his sensei's eye, something needy. His plan was working.

"You're horny," Kakashi said bluntly.

Before Kakashi knew it, Naruto pushed him down, his body landing perfectly on top of Kakashi's. 

Kakashi squirmed beneath the blond as he could feel Naruto's erection pressed against his growing one. So he was aroused by him.

"Kaka-sensei, it burns. It's very warm." Naruto gasped as he rubbed his erection against his Sensei's. 

Naruto hadn't predicted that he would be so turned on, but he was too far into his plan to back down now. His fingers dug into the grass as he continued to press his dick against Kakashi, trying to create more and more friction.

Kakashi's hands roamed Naruto's body, tracing every inch of skin they came across.

"Naruto, you are teasing me," Kakashi whispered. 

The blond's hands dug further into the ground, and he could feel dirt begging to get under his nails, splitting them. He didn't care. Naruto was so close to getting what he wanted, all he needed to do was keep this up for a little longer. 

"You feel so good, I bet you'd taste even better" Naruto purred, his mouth pressing against Kakashi's vest, bitting it. 

Kakashi took the hint and removed his hands from the blond, unzipping the vest. Naruto smiled, but he was not satisfied. 

"Take it off" Naruto ordered as he sat up, straddling Kakashi's waist.

The older male nodded his head, removing the vest, and then his shirt, revealing his chest. Scars from old battles, both won and lost, covered his skin. 

Naruto licked his lips, his hands pressing against Kakashi's breastplate, pushing him so that he fell back onto the ground. He waited for Kakashi to complain about the grass and rocks pressing into his back, but he didn't.

The blond placed to Kakashi's collarbone, his tongue pressing against the hot, salty flesh of his sensei. 

"I want to taste your mouth" Naruto stated, moving his tongue to the bottom of the mask, waiting. 

Kakashi nodded his head, obedient to Naruto, as if he was a dog and Naruto his master. His fingers hooked under the bottom of his mask, pulling it from the bottom up until it came off of his head.

Naruto held in a gasp as he hadn't expected his sensei to be as gorgeous as he was. Then again, he wasn't too sure why he had assumed that Kakashi was hiding a hideous disfigurement. 

The blond smiled, leaning in as if to kiss Kakashi, only for his head to shift to the left, his lips now touching Kakashi's earlobe.

"I just wanted to see what was under your mask," Naruto said as he pulled back from Kakashi.

His sensei stared back at him, confused at first before finally, a smirk made its way onto his gorgeous face. 

"How far are you willing to go?"


End file.
